This invention relates to a system for dispensing cash, and more particularly, it relates to a system which enables a single currency dispenser to be utilized by two tellers in a typical banking environment.
In recent years there has been a trend to automate banking functions as they relate to bank customers. The Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) and currency dispensers are two examples of this automation. The currency dispensers are used, typically, in banks by tellers to facilitate the dispensing of currency. Any speeding up in the handling of customers in banks represents an important reduction in costs for the bank; this is a very important area in controlling a bank's cost and profitability.